hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Magnum
The Magnum is an unlockable firearm with a 6-round cylinder and a relatively slow fire rate. The bullets can go through multiple targets (there's no limit to the amount of lined up enemies that can be killed with a single bullet), however the slow rate of fire and single projectile leaves little room for mistakes. It's best utilized by locking onto single targets prior to firing, or killing enemies patrolling in lines. In ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', it is first seen in Final Cut being dual-wielded by the SWAT Chief, but they cannot be used by the Pig Butcher. Magnums appear during several cutscenes, but are unusable until Release, where they are held by security guards and prisoners. The security guards in Blood Money also use magnums. The magnum is also useable against one boss in Apocalypse. Manny Pardo is shown to carry a Magnum in his trench coat, which he apparently actively avoids using in all cases outside Death Wish. The Son's hallucinatory sequence replaces his Death Wish Magnum with a fireaxe. Statistics The Magnum has a 6 round cylinder, slow rate of fire and a unique ability to pierce multiple enemies, which makes it useful against lines of enemies, it is best to try to line up enemies to make the most use out of this ability. In Hotline Miami, The Magnum has perfect accuracy, although in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number it is no longer perfectly accurate, however it is identical in every other way. In Hotline Miami, The Magnum must be unlocked and can only be found at weapon spawns, making it a fairly rare weapon, in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, it is now carried by Guards and Prisoners, making it somewhat more common than in the first game. Trivia * The Magnum appears to be based on the Smith and Wesson M29 made famous by the 1971 film, Dirty Harry, starring Clint Eastwood. * The Club Owner has a magnum under his desk. * The Magnum is based on the Colt Python in the Weapon Unlock Menu. ** This maybe a reference to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, that also had a Colt Python revolver, in a 1980's Miami Setting. * This weapon is not affected by the Rami Mask's powerup. * Compared to the first game, Wrong Number's Magnum is slightly inaccurate, meaning that you can miss your target, even if your crosshair was right on them. This was most likely done to prevent the player from sniping with it. *The Magnum's game sprite would be also another Smith & Wesson revolver model like the S&W model 19 or its stainless-steel version, the Model 66, Chambered for .357 Magnum (The S&W 29 is chambered for .44 Magnum). *It's possible that every Fan except Mark was killed by a magnum shot. Four of them are explicitly depicted as being killed with the magnum, but Apocalypse depicts Alex and Ash's death again with a fireaxe. *In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, The Magnum is the only one handed weapon that is held the right way up, as all other one handed weapons are held sideways (in the first Hotline Miami the Skorpion and Silenced Pistol are also held the right way up). Gallery S&W Model 29.png|A real life Smith and Wesson Model 29, chambered for .44 Magnum. Colt Python.PNG|The Magnum's unlock image, it resembles a Colt Python which is chambered for .357 Magnum. Magnum.jpg|The Magnum's in-game sprite, it resembles a Smith and Wesson Model 29 as seen earlier in the gallery. Mannymagnum.jpg|Manny Pardo pointing his police-issued Magnum at Tony. Sonmagnum.jpg|The Son wielding a Magnum. Hammermagnum.jpg|H.M. Hammarin wielding a Magnum. Guardmagnum.jpg|A Security Guard wielding a magnum. Henchmanweaponcollection.jpg|A Magnum put on display in The Henchman's home, alongside a Katana and a Skorpion. Category:Weapon Category:Firearm Category:Hotline Miami weapons Category:Hotline Miami 2 weapons